


Cold Feet

by SmallAnxietic



Series: RK900 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, GAY if you dont like gay then get out bc there's two gay officers in here, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, One-Shot, Other, an ORIGINAL idea because i thought of it while rewatching friends for the 12th time, based off of FRIENDS, gender neutral reader, give it a chance, it just has the theme of marriage, its not an actual proposal, like... rk900 is chandler. you cant argue with me because its the TRUTH, nines is actually just anxious and worried, nines is an idiot, proposal, thats what its about, you are dating, youre not married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: When Nines hears you dreaming about marriage, it makes him clam up and sweat. He can't admit that it bothers him and you can't understand why he's so against it. You fight and Nines struggles on how to make it up to you.Based off an episode of FRIENDS but please don't let that turn you off.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> who else agrees that once chandler and monica come out abt their relationship, the writers threw their characters in a blender and made them (mostly monica) intolerable !!!!

Being with Nines was… interesting, to say the least. You’ve had a lot more hiccups than you’d like to admit just because of the fact that you two were technically two different species. Getting Nines to confess his feelings was its own struggle, and now that the two of you are together in a relationship… there was a lot of ‘ _hiccups_ ’. You called your arguments and differences this nice word because it sounded nicer than 'annoying shit my boyfriend keeps getting upset about and things he says that is highly offensive but he doesn't even know it'. 

 

Nines didn’t like to open himself up much and you understood that to a degree. For the majority of his relatively short life, he wasn’t able or allowed to explore who he even is. Now that he’s deviant, a lot of things got confusing very quickly. So you had stressed that the most important thing was that you were openly communicating with each other. You wanted to know if something was bothering him or if he had a problem, and you knew he wanted the same out of you. It just took more effort on his part. 

 

You don’t want to say that you ‘fight’ very often because that’s not exactly true. There’s just a lot of misunderstandings that in the end you always end up having to solve. When you accepted getting romantic with him, you didn’t realize you were also signing up to be his actual life coach. It was stressful but you took it in stride. You love him so you would do everything you could to help. 

 

But you were walking on eggshells with him and you never knew what exactly would make him uncomfortable. You told him to try and warn you, but a hard part of the problem was the fact that even Nines didn’t know what bothered him until it happened. So you were left with the eggshells and you learned one fateful day that marriage was one of those many shells. 

 

You had been talking with Connor and another fellow officer, Amelia, when the topic came up. Amelia hadn’t brought it up, but Connor was observant and he saw the ring. “Pardon me, but are you engaged?” He asked and the officer positively lit up. 

 

“Yes! I should have guessed you’d be the first to notice,” she smiled and you gasped as she presented her hand. The ring was gorgeous but so was the fact that it was even there. Everyone knew that her girlfriend Rose was an android and the concept of marriage between humans and androids was still in debate. But that didn’t make the want or engagement illegal, of course. “She asked this weekend. And I know it’s not really legal yet, but we can wait. However long it takes, it’s just good to know that we’re willing to be with each other until the day comes where we stand at the altar, you know? And even after that. As long as we’re alive.” She looked so amazingly happy and it made you smile. 

 

“That’s amazing, Amelia. Congratulations!” Of course, you know everyone says this, but you meant it. “Why haven’t you said anything?”

 

Connor speaks up. “It’s amazing news, but I’d imagine you’re probably playing it safe.” Amelia nods. 

 

“I’m happy and proud to have her as my fiance, of course, but I can’t flaunt it around as I’d like. It’s too risky, especially for Rose.” The reminder that androids still have that amount of danger and oppression with basic human rights sinks the mood a bit but the officer remains positive. “I’m glad you mentioned it, Connor. It feels good to have support.” 

 

You grab Amelia’s hand. “Of course. I still can’t believe it, almost! Marriage… it’s such a dream, isn’t it?” The two of you share a knowing look but Connor just looks confused. 

 

“I’m aware of the sentiment, but why do you think it’s a… dream?” Amelia and you laugh softly, not to mock, but merely at how innocent the question was. Most of Connor's questions were.

 

“With humans, it’s kind of been romanticized for years. In media, in our history and religion…” Amelia trails off. 

 

“I mean, we all realize that marriage isn’t an everyday celebration and the good life." You look at the android and you casually shrug. "But I think why I like the idea so much is because it’s so… real, you know?” You didn’t even notice Nines walking into the break room as you spoke. “Being bound together in that way and knowing that the person you’re with loves you so much and supports you. Going through the ups and downs together, knowing that this is the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. I just… I don’t know. It probably has to do with how it’s been romanticized, but I’ve just always wanted to find that person I knew I’d want to be with forever and get married to them. It sounds so happy, you know?” 

 

It’s silent. You look to Connor who is (somehow?) sweating nervously while looking over your shoulder. You follow his eyes until eventually, you find…

 

“Nines! I didn’t notice you came in the room,” you greet him happily. His back is turned to all of you as he faces the coffee machine. He looks almost frozen and amazingly tense in his posture. 

 

“...Sorry for interrupting.” Nines says almost too suddenly as he moves again and pours the coffee into the mug he’s holding. “I was just getting coffee for Reed.” You frown.

 

“Honey, you know you don’t have to do that-” 

 

“It’s fine.” He interrupts with a clipped tone before turning around. His knuckles would be white if he were human with how tightly he was gripping the cup. Nines barely nods towards the rest of your little group in acknowledgment before he strides out of the room, not sparing you even as little as a glance. 

 

You fucked up somehow, that much was clear. 

 

Slowly you put a hand up to your forehead and rest against it, your shoulders slumping forward. You feel a supportive hand on your shoulder and from the temperature, you can tell it’s Connor. “That was… bad.” That’s all he has to say. _Thanks_ , Connor, you didn’t know that...

 

“But why?” Amelia asks and you sigh, raising your head up with a frown. 

 

“You know, I really don’t know.” You stare towards the door where your boyfriend left. Connor’s grip on you tightens a bit before he lets go. “Any advice, bro?” 

 

He chuckles at the name. It was pretty much considered that Nines and Connors were “brothers”, even though there was no actual link between them besides their shared face. “You know as well as I do that he’s sensitive. I think marriage is maybe something he just never thought about before.” He thinks for a minute before he adds on, "and, as unfortunate as it is, our life spans are completely different."

 

You groan loudly and bite your lip. “He totally took that as some sort of pressure, huh?”

 

“Most likely.”

 

“God,” you rub your face harshly before standing up from your seat. “Sorry to kind of ruin the atmosphere, but I am happy for you Amelia.”

 

“I get it, no worries,” she waves you off. 

 

“I guess I’ll talk to Nines after work. Just do me a favor and don’t poke the beast, yeah?”  You’re already walking out of the room as they both wish you good luck. 

 

You’re glad because you feel like you’re going to need it. 

 

\---

 

You bring it up on the drive home. It’s a self-driving taxi heading to your place, so there’s no excuse for Nines to try and avoid you. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” you ask the question gently, but you don’t need to specify. 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

Yeah, okay.

 

“Nines, does something about marriage bother you?” 

 

“That’s ridiculous. Why would it bother me?” He’s really trying hard, but what he already knows is that you can try just as hard, if not twice as much.

 

“I don’t know, that’s _why_ I’m asking.” 

 

“I just- I- I don’t-” The android purses his lips, abruptly stopping and you see his LED turn yellow as he stews in thought. He always stutters when he gets upset so you allow him your silence to think about what he wanted to say. That was one of the many things you worked on together since before he would talk before speaking and it ended up in a lot of things said that you both knew he didn’t really mean. 

 

The LED still shines a bright yellow when he finally says what he wants to say. “I don’t understand why marriage is so important to you.”

 

“It’s- it’s not _amazingly_ important,” you try and explain. “I just like the idea of it. I would like to get married one day, but-”

 

“Why? Why do you want to get married?” Nines finally looks at you. He looks as upset as he does… angry. It catches you off guard. 

 

“Why does it bother you so much? Just because I want to get married it doesn’t mean it’s any sort of pressure or expectation on you-”

 

“Except it is!” He almost shouts and you visibly jump in surprise. “Aren’t things fine the way they are now? I- I don’t understand why you need to get married to- to feel all those things you said!”

 

“What?” You give him an incredulous look. “I’m not saying we need to get married, especially not now, and I never said I don’t feel those things with you!”

 

“Then why can’t you just let the idea go?”

 

“Why should I?!” Now you’re the one getting angry and raising your voice. “Just because you’re uncomfortable with it, that doesn’t mean I should just chuck away a dream I have!”

 

“Because we’re never going to get there!” He shouts back, that small tuft of hair you love falling on his forehead as his grey eyes bore daggers into you. “The country is never going to allow it, why would they? If you want to get married so bad then this relationship doesn’t even make sense because you’re never going to get it!” 

 

His words hit you hard in the heart. You know- you understand where he’s coming from, but did that really mean he had to suggest throwing the two of you away? Why couldn’t he see- why couldn’t he understand- 

 

_ “And I know it’s not really legal yet, but we can wait. However long it takes, it’s just good to know that we’re willing to be with each other until the day comes where we stand at the altar, you know? And even after that. As long as we’re alive.” _

 

Amelia’s words ring in your head as a sharp reminder of what you and Nines don’t have. You thought that you did- but with the way he’s looking at you now...?

 

You slam your hand on the “emergency park” button on the taxi and practically throw yourself out of the vehicle as soon as it finds a safe place to pull over. 

 

“What are you doing?” Nines asks, and it stings that his tone isn’t worried for you, it's just annoyed. 

 

You lean inside the car so the door doesn’t close and you look at Nines. “Go to Hank’s, I’m getting another taxi and going home alone.” You lean further in to give the vehicle the directions to Hank’s house as you talk. “Once you grow the fuck up, come talk to me, alright? Have a good night, Nines.” With a swipe of your hand as you get out of the car, the door closes and takes off again. 

 

You’re left alone, cold and angry and so overwhelmingly upset in the middle of nowhere that you decide to talk a short walk before calling a ride home. You hope Nines can figure himself out because you don’t think you can handle being his coach this time.

 

\---

 

Unfortunately, the next morning you have to head over to Hank’s. You’d love to pretend you forgot, but you have to pick up some of the files and your laptop that you left over there before work and you can’t rely on Hank to give them to you since it’s his day off. You’d ask Connor, but… no. You can do this. You’re not _weak_. 

 

Once you arrive at his small house you don’t bother knocking as you walk into the house and center your vision towards the kitchen. 

 

Nines is in there, you see him in your peripherals, but you’re determined not to acknowledge him as you scoop up your things, turning on your heel and heading back to the door. 

 

You don’t need to slam the door behind you, but you do it anyways. 

 

It feels good. 

 

\---

 

Hank gives a long whistle from the couch, swirling his morning coffee around in the mug he’s holding. “Really pissed them off now, huh? Never seen them act like that before.” 

 

Nines grimaces angrily and runs a hand through his hair. Something he does when he’s stressed, though he doesn't really know why. He thinks he picked it up from you. “Shut up, Hank.”

 

The older man ignores him. “What’d you do, anyway?”

 

“I assume it has to do with marriage,” Connor walks into the room and the conversation as he’s adjusting his tie. It’s pink and yellow striped and Nines thinks it looks horrendous. 

 

“That tie is horrendous.”

 

“What- _marriage?!_ ” 

 

They speak at the same time but Hank follows it up with a wild cough. It can be safely assumed he choked on his beverage and Nines is nothing but glad. “Also, it’s none of your business, Connor.” 

 

“I think my tie looks great and while it’s not my business, I think you could use our help.” The android steps over Sumo’s sleeping form to reach the couch and sit next to Hank. You’d think he would have the decency not to look so smug, but unfortunately not, since the look on his face is exactly that. “What other options do you have?” 

 

Nines sneers at his brother and huffs out a sigh. “Fine.” 

 

Hank and Connor are both surprised by how quickly he gives in and how upset he finally allows himself to look in front of them. He’s almost constantly running his hands through his hair now, and if he was human, his hair would be greasy by now. “Why don’t you start by telling us what happened, then?” Hank asks, and he does just that. 

 

Nines fills them in on everything he remembers from his own perspective, not leaving anything out since it’s not within his programming or his personality to lie for his own grace. By the time he’s finished, it’s clear the men on the couch are contemplating. 

 

“This is fixable, right?” Nines asks. 

 

“Oh sure,” Hank shrugs. 

 

“Absolutely,” comes Connor’s more positive response. 

 

“...by me?” 

 

Hank snorts. “Fuck no.”

 

“...No.” Connor hesitates, before adding, “unless, you made some sort of gesture, perhaps.”

 

“Yeah, but it’d have to be a big one,” Hank says. He finishes off the last sip of his coffee before slapping his thighs and standing up, cracking his back with a sigh. “But enough of the romantic troubles. We’ve got to go to work.” 

 

“Right,” Nines nods, opening the door for them all as he thinks about what sort of gesture would be the right one to make. 

 

\---

 

Nines and you haven’t talked at all during the work day, unfortunately, but you predicted it would happen. Nines is a private android and if you ever had a scuffle it was always talked about in private. Talking about your little fight in a place where the walls have ears isn’t exactly private, so your relationship problems would have to wait. 

 

But towards the end of the day, Nines wasn’t anywhere to be seen. When you asked Connor and Hank, even they didn’t know where he’d gone off to and you’d be lying if you said you weren't worried. But work had to be done so you promised yourself you’d call him later just to make sure he was alright.

 

But Nines eventually did come back to work as you, Connor, and Hank all hung outside the building saying your goodbyes. He came from a random corner from about a block down and when you met his eyes he headed directly towards you.

 

Once he was right in front of you, he didn’t waste time. “I have to talk to you, it’s urgent.” 

 

Immediately filled with worry since he’d already been gone during the day, you gave Connor a worried glance before walking just a few steps away from them with Nines, his hand on your arm. “Is everything okay?”

 

“No. You’re mad at me,” he reminds you, for whatever reason. “You’re mad at me, and I understand why. I acted very rudely, and I’ve been trying to figure out how to fix my mistake.” Nines took a deep breath, his hand slipping away from your arm and to his back pocket. “So…” 

 

Lord forbid, he got on one knee. 

 

Your heart stops and your eyes widen. “Oh, my God. Wh-what are you doing-”

 

“(Y/N)-” he takes out a black velvet box from his pocket. 

 

“Nines, don’t do it-”

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

You can hear Hank smack his forehead from behind you. “What a fucking idiot,” he groans and Connor is staring at you both wide-eyed with his hands on his temples. 

 

“Oh, I can’t not look at it,” he whispers. 

 

You put their comments aside as you look down at Nines, clasping your hands together nervously. “Nines… why are you doing this?” You ask him as gently as possible. His LED stutters yellow before returning back to blue. 

 

“Because I… am not afraid to do this.” He says but you hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

 

“ _Nines_ …”

 

“Because I’m sorry?” 

 

Sighing, you bite your lip as you continue to look into his cold grey eyes. You fell in love with a big idiot, didn’t you? “Honey…” You lean toward him a little as you try to lower your voice for his sake. “Do you really think that being sorry is the best reason to get married?”

 

Your boyfriend looks genuinely lost and mildly panicked. “No?” 

 

“Okay,” you kneel down on the cemented sidewalk in front of him, putting your hands on each of his arms. “I want you to take a minute and think about how ridiculous this is.” 

 

His face is a little blue, something that’s honestly very cute and endearing even at this moment as he leans closer towards you with his eyes flickering between you and his family. “Yes. I- I kind of wish I did this without them around, now.”

 

You give him a sympathetic smile as you grab the box from his hands and shut it closed. “Baby, I never said I wanted to get married right now. It’s a dream I have, but if you aren’t ready, that’s alright. I don’t need to be married in order to be happy with you. I love you, and I’m happy with what we have. Don’t doubt that. You didn’t need to do this for me to love you.” Giving him back the box, he grimaces. 

 

“I think I just- I was desperate to make it up to you and then I talked to them-” he looks up to the people he’s referring to, his shoulders tense and you laugh as you look back at them. 

 

“Who, the android twink and _Hank?_ ” 

 

“Hey!” Connor gasps and his partner shrugs with a knowing nod.

 

“They’re right, you know.”

 

“Still,” the older android grumbles. “Cheap shot.”

 

Rolling your eyes, you turn back to Nines and smile at him. “Do you still think this whole marriage thing is a good idea right now?” You watch as he slips the ring back in his pocket. 

 

(All things considered, you knew the ring was going to be returned but it was a pity- the thing was huge and beautiful.)

 

“N-no. I don’t think so.” Nines bites his lip and struggles to meet you in the eye. He looks riddled with embarrassment and guilt so you lean closer toward him and wrap him up in a hug. "...I am sorry," he whispers into your hair as he hugs you back. 

 

You smile. "Oh, honey, I know you are." As you squeeze him, you suddenly come to a realization as you jolt out of his embrace with a hysteric laugh. "Oh my god, Nines, what would you have done if I said yes?" 

 

"Then I would have waited eagerly to get married to the person I love the most," he smiles and the statement is almost convincing before he looks at Hank's car. "Or you would have seen me steal Hank's car and drive way beyond the speed limit."

 

Both of you laugh as you rise up to your feet and wipe the dirt off your knees. "Well, that would have been something to see." 

 

"Yeah and it would also be considered a dick move," Hank gruffed out and approached Nines, slapping him on the back with a sarcastic grin. "Nice job humiliating yourself, boy."

 

"It really was amazing," Connor adds on. You grab your boyfriend's arm and nudge him away from the teasing. 

 

"Leave him alone! He's going to get enough teasing from me tonight." You smile devilishly at Nines and his face flushes a bright blue. 

 

"Oh, gross!" Hank gags. 

 

You throw your head back as you cackle and walk away with Nines to your car. "See you tomorrow, guys!"

 

"Yeah, if we don't see you before the wedding!" 


End file.
